


苇草

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, PWP, they had an unhealthy relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 不行、不能、不可以。海尔森一直在拒绝他远离自己的任何可能性。





	苇草

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyeth0206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/gifts).



直到身上的重量离开了他的脊背，康纳才勉强松开了揪紧床单的手，他的手指已经麻了，嗓子疼的发不出任何声音，男人的阴茎滑出他的身体，带着热液涌出。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，青年勉强爬起身，看见海尔森已经在换衣服。他的父亲从穿衣镜里冷冰冰地盯着他，把领带整理好。

“我要去开会了，”海尔森说，“把房间收拾好。”

康纳咽了咽，他看见镜子里的自己，穿着一件短上衣和短裙，裙子已经被海尔森揉皱，深深浅浅地沾染了各种体液，他的大腿和腰上都满是青紫的痕迹。

做父亲的还是那么冰冷、带着讥嘲地盯着康纳，好像刚刚压在自己儿子身上泄欲的人不是他一样。这种目光让康纳如坠冰窟，他想要尖叫，想要扑过去把男人的面具撕碎，想要大声反抗这种变态禁忌的关系，想要崩溃地大哭从这里逃走。但是他看见海尔森尖刻的目光，男人的嘴唇紧绷成一条线，打量他就像打量一只听话的狗。

于是康纳说：“好的。”他把自己的腿从床上挪下来，后穴和腿根疼的让他额头冒汗，还有海尔森的精液从身体里流出来，带来失禁般的潮涌感。康纳揪紧了裙子的下摆：“好的，父亲。”

海尔森露出满意的假笑，给了康纳一个敷衍的亲吻，男人匆匆离开了家。

青年坐在床沿缓了好一会，勉强站起来走去浴室。他把几乎毁掉的床单扯下来塞进洗衣机，裙子和上衣也一股脑塞了进去。在洗衣机的轰鸣中康纳把花洒开到最大，热水和蒸汽飞快地填满了狭小的空间，刚刚被海尔森残暴对待的身体仿佛在这样的温暖里逐渐恢复。康纳抚摸过自己手腕上一片清晰的掐痕，终于忍不住哭了起来。

这种事情已经多久了？从他十六岁，还是十七岁？康纳咬住嘴唇，他已经快记不清海尔森第一次把他拖上床是什么样的场景了。他在父亲的命令下穿上裙子，手抖的几乎拉不上腰侧的拉链，海尔森把他拽到了腿上，父亲的手坚定地掐着他的腰，一下一下往下按，少年娇嫩的内里被男人的肉棒烫得红肿，被迫每次都含到最深，拉链还在硌着他的腰，康纳被父亲咬住了喉咙时哭喊。他大概是反抗了，换来的是海尔森把他按进床铺更激烈地操干，直让他觉得自己会死掉。第二天康纳没能起来，甚至连话都说不了，但是等到夜幕降临，海尔森却再次毫不温柔地进入他的身体。

“你会喜欢这个的，康纳。”海尔森把他搂在怀里，大手掐着他的臀肉不断凿开儿子的身体，康纳短短的裙子几乎遮不住什么，过多的体液顺着男人的阴茎流下来，康纳在男人的顶撞间起伏，他虚弱地呼救，挣扎着不断踩空，但是被海尔森紧紧箍住。他向下坐在男人的生殖器上，肉穴包裹住那一根，海尔森插的那样深，以至于他的臀肉都能接触到对方的毛发和双球。

“你会喜欢的……相信我，把腿打开。”他的父亲在他的后颈吮吻，手伸进了衣服下抚摸康纳逐渐发育饱满的身体。他抱着他的儿子坐在沙发上，阴茎被处子夹紧的感觉如此美妙。电视正在工作，屏幕上循环播放着两具紧贴着起伏的肉体，那是昨晚康纳被他强奸的录像。康纳喘息着在高潮中哭起来，被海尔森搂紧了滚倒在地毯上，父亲继续挤入他高潮后的身体，把一切威胁和求饶全都堵进吻里。录像里的哭喊和呻吟与此刻重合，康纳在几近昏迷的时候吞下了父亲所有的精液。

“你一定会喜欢的，”海尔森在他的颈间留下一个一个吻痕，“你底下的小嘴比妓女还会吸，康纳，我会让你舒服的。”

不，他不会。康纳想，他不该这样，穿各种各样的裙子，扮成一个放浪淫荡的女孩和自己的父亲做爱，没完没了的在床上消耗体力和生命。但是他离不开海尔森，是性的禁锢？也可能他发自内心就在渴望这种不对等的感情。每当海尔森进入他，摇晃尽夜晚的安宁，康纳知道自己的反抗都不过是虚伪的体面。海尔森会在康纳捂住脸的时候冷笑，他显然也知道儿子的小脑袋里究竟在想什么，于是他会更加肆无忌惮。

在康纳成长的那些日子里，几乎每夜海尔森用精液一遍一遍浇灌他，在悖德的性交里催熟少年的肉体。这样长久的关系并没有夭折狼崽的生命，相反，在父亲的残暴下他成长得健壮高大，如同一串饱满的葡萄般多汁诱人。

于是海尔森更加频繁的索取和更偏执地控制，成年之后的康纳没能逃出生天，当房门紧锁，他就被永远困在那个男孩的身体里。海尔森会注视着他穿上裙子——长的、短的、复杂的、简单的，然后撩起他的裙摆随意蹂躏青年的身体。康纳痛恨这个，当裙摆盖住他的双腿，反而比什么都没穿更赤裸，海尔森兴致盎然地打量他，阴茎竖起等待滑入儿子的裙底。男人在床上换过各种各样的称呼，温柔的时候是“甜心”“小鸟”“小兔子”，更多的时候会喊他“小母狗”“小畜生”，他看着康纳的时候更像是在看一个可爱的娃娃，那些无关痛痒的反抗除了增加情趣似乎也没有什么多余的作用了。康纳不知道海尔森究竟在想什么，他的父亲如此热衷于和异装的他上床，是特殊的性癖吗，还是海尔森在逃避他们都不想面对的事情？

不行、不能、不可以。康纳想到他父亲说的最多的一些词汇。不，海尔森一直在拒绝他。拒绝他社交，拒绝他离开家，拒绝青年远离自己的任何可能性。有一次康纳数了一下，“在我身边”，海尔森说了足足二十六次，只是一晚上的性爱里。

青年发了会呆。他迟钝地站在水流下搓洗身上的痕迹，感觉脑液都干涸了一般，思绪的齿轮咔咔嚓嚓，艰涩地运转着，他应该和海尔森谈一谈，他可以劝服对方，他们可以回归一种更健康、更光明正大的关系，如果海尔森想要和他约会，他们可以一起去看电影，或者等到放假的时候去海边玩。他可以回到学校，回到正常的社交里，晚上下课之后在路灯底下给海尔森打电话，周末的时候父亲开车来接他，一起去过个周末。他可以，他都可以，这些才是正常的事情。

他关上了花洒，洗衣机已经停止工作，发出滴滴的提示音，冷空气舔着康纳的鼻尖让他打了个喷嚏。

海尔森回来的时候天黑透了，云低垂着像粘稠的石膏，一场大雨搅拌在闪电之间。家政公司的保洁员还在打扫卫生，康纳独自待在书房里。

“我想回学校住，”在海尔森走进来的时候他说，伏案头也没抬，“我已经给学校发了邮件，明天应该会有回复。”

“不行。”海尔森语气平静。

“我已经收拾好行李了。周末我会回来住，还有节假日。”

“那就把东西放回去，康纳，不行。”

康纳抬起头来。

“我没有在商量，”康纳站了起来，他努力让自己看起来强硬一些，“我已经决定了。”

“……不要挑战我，”海尔森的表情像石塑一样僵硬，他贴近康纳，掐住儿子的手腕把他按上了墙，“你知道下场。”

一时间康纳感到寒意上涌，海尔森扯住他的运动裤就拽了下去，青年柔软的臀肉暴露出来。他下意识想要尖叫，又听见了客厅里吸尘器的声音，保洁工还没走。

海尔森的手指已经挤了进去。那里不久前才被开拓过，完全被男人操熟了，温热的液体滋润了肥软肉壁和入侵的手指。这是康纳最熟悉的事情，他的后穴毫无阻碍地吞下了海尔森的阴茎，那根尺寸和硬度都无比熟悉的凶器在这一天第二次进入他，目的只是击垮他的意志。

康纳无力地把脸偏开，被海尔森按在墙上顶入。他的小腹抽痛，内里在男人熟练地侵犯下发麻发痒，无法抑制地将那根往更深处吞进去。腺体被反复顶到让他捂住嘴防止自己嘶哑地尖叫起来。他的脑子混乱地充满了无数恐怖的幻想，他可能有一天会被海尔森操死在家里，可能他现在发出求救的声音，然后会被保洁工发现，别人都会知道他们正在做爱，他这么多年都在给自己父亲充当性玩具，而他自己是不是也在享受呢？海尔森在小口咬着他的肩头，将他摧毁得更加彻底。

康纳颤抖着射了出来，海尔森体贴地略微停顿，龟头挤压在他的腺体上小幅磨蹭，逼着他流出更多淫水。

“喜欢吗？你喜欢这样，康纳，我知道。”他的父亲贴近了他的耳际私语，掌下揉捏着那两团，“你舒服极了，你喜欢做我的小狗，被我操的没法走路。”

不，不是的，当然不是。康纳泪眼朦胧里几乎看不清海尔森的脸，他松开了手想要反驳，却在男人的下一次深入时不得不屏住呼吸控制自己的声音。上次也是这样，还有上上次，还有之前的无数次和之后的无数次，永远都是这样了。

门外的客厅安静下来，开门和关门的声音，保洁工离开了他们家。海尔森的呼吸粗重起来，抽出还坚硬的阴茎，把康纳拖向沙发。他抬高了儿子的双腿，深深插了进去，掰开臀肉看到那个被干得泛起白沫的后穴，抽搐不已地含满那一根阴茎。

康纳面无血色地躺在他身下，嘴唇泛白，脸上毫无生气、无精打采。海尔森想起了他第一次在这个沙发上占有他，康纳也是这个眼神，顺从的、绝望的、充满哀求。他当然不是在请求更多，他在求自己放过他。

海尔森俯下身吻康纳的脖颈，感到他皮肤下的心跳，像一只濒死的鸟。康纳不会死，他那么顽强，像只荒山里长大的狼崽，你把他腿打断、牙拔掉，把他扔进河里、推下悬崖，把他的心摔碎，把他鞭挞的遍体鳞伤，你觉得他肯定会死了，他活不下去的，但是他还是会喘着气爬起来，血淋淋地一瘸一拐、摇摇晃晃地爬回来。

海尔森想到了康纳小时候，暑假在野外溺水。他在夜里冲进医院的病房，大雨把他浑身淋透，狂奔让他几乎喘不过气，仿佛他才是那个溺水的人，呼吸和心跳直到看见了他的康纳才回归原位。他的小小的狼崽像一颗小小的星星，落在苍白的空间里，气若游丝。在听到海尔森的声音时睁开了眼睛，他湿漉漉的头发贴在枕头上，像只狼狈的小狗，他哭了起来。

“父亲。”海尔森的小狗张开嘴巴小声说，眼泪流到男人的手上。海尔森低头看着他。

“父亲。”康纳说，声音轻轻的，和很多年前重合在一起。他虚弱得仿佛下一秒就会从海尔森的手下消失，变成一颗真正的星星，他的眼泪流下来。父亲的气味覆盖住他，精液填满了内里。

海尔森脱力一样压在康纳身上。他的阴茎滑出来，身体紧紧和他的儿子贴在一起，康纳的心跳强劲有力，生命力像是生生不息的泉水不断漫溢。他会离开家，离开这种生活，和迁徙的候鸟、群狼一样头也不回地奔向新生活，徒留海尔森捉住他虚无的羽毛，留在原地蜿蜒成一棵苍老的枯树。

“你去吧。”最后海尔森说，把脸贴在康纳脸上，像一对正常的父子一样，康纳的眼泪蹭在他脸上，冷的像窗外的雨。海尔森把他抱进怀里，吻掉他的泪痕。

“去吧，周末记得回家。”康纳看见海尔森的眼睛，他仿佛突然老了很多很多，海尔森的手掌贴在康纳的心口，捂住了他的心脏，像是在取暖，又像在保护他。暴雨的寒冷不能侵袭进屋里，康纳僵硬地盯着他的父亲，海尔森给了他一个吻。

“如果需要什么，就给我打电话，我会开车给你送过去。”

康纳感到自己哽住了，痛苦的酸涩如同黎明的晨光刺伤他的眼睛。海尔森又一次递上一个吻。

这次康纳回吻了他——这些年的第一次，相信不会是最后一次。


End file.
